


Best of Both Worlds

by wereleopard58



Series: Different Universes [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has to deal with being pregnant and a father to Conner.  Clark is jealous of the connection between Lex and Kal.  Bruce’s feelings towards his old school friend have started to change.  Lex feels as if he can’t deal with anymore, but there is still a way between their worlds and no one knows if the aliens won or lost.  Is Kal no more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Best of Both Worlds

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Clark/Lex

Spoilers: All of Smallville

Summary: Lex has to deal with being pregnant and a father to Conner. Clark is jealous of the connection between Lex and Kal. Bruce's feelings towards his old school friend have started to change. Lex feels as if he can't deal with anymore, but there is still a way between their worlds and no one knows if the aliens won or lost. Is Kal no more?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Smallville or Batman. I am not making anything from this. I am just doing this for fun

Feedback is always welcome.

N/B I am thrilled that everyone loved the first story, and that you wanted more. I would like to thank Pauline for the story title. Sorry, I have not been around I got a nasty bug on top of everything else. You really don't need details lol.

XXXXX

Clark knew that something was wrong. It had been months since they had come back from that alternate universe. He knew that Lex had feelings for Kal, but now the bald billionaire wasn't acting like himself. Then there was Bruce, who always seemed to be in contact with Lex, and if it wasn't by a telephone call, there was a trip to Gotham. Today had been the final straw. There had been a call at the farm. It was a request for his mother to go to the mansion. All Clark wanted was to work on their friendship and then maybe it could grow into something more. If Lex wouldn't see him, or talk to him that, couldn't happen. She had taken the truck to the mansion. He desperately wanted to run over there and listen to the conversation. .

He had moved towards the door, but his father had stopped him and told him to wait here. It was obviously something private. If he did anything to violate that trust neither Lex nor his mother would ever forgive him. Clark knew that his father was right, but he didn't like how things were and was desperate to change it. He was thrilled that his parents both treated Lex a lot better. What he didn't like as how Lex treated him. His mind kept going over and over those same points. He had to find out what was going on, maybe after their conversation tonight he would find out more.

XXXXX

Lex stared at the door as he waited for Martha. Bruce had wanted someone else close at hand who knew about his condition. The door opened and she walked in smiling.

'Lex.' Martha went over to him and hugged him tightly, and a kiss as soon as he stood.

'Thank you for coming Martha.' Lex sat down, and she followed suit.

'What's going on?'

'Something has happened and Bruce wanted to make sure that I had a confidante here, and I thought of you.'

'I'm honoured that you trust me with whatever is going on with you. Lex, Clark is worried about you, he's concerned about your friendship with him. Most of all he is jealous of this new relationship you have with Bruce.' Her concern grew when he didn't react. 'What is going on?'

'Something happened when I was in the other world.' Lex paused for a moment.

'You slept with him?' Martha now understood part of Clark's jealousy. He apparently knew that this had happened between them.

'Yes, I did and it seems that I'm pregnant with his child.'

Martha opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. She knew that the other Lex had carried a child. As much as she liked the idea, she never took it to heart. It was evident now that genetically the two Lex's were very alike. 'Wait you haven't told Conner yet?'

'I haven't told anyone. I didn't know how to go about it.' Lex told her honestly.

'Are you happy about this child Lex?'

Lex laughed. 'Yes I am its a part of Kal. How could I not?' Suddenly his eyes started to tear up, and before he knew it he was sobbing. 'He loved me Martha. I miss him.'

Martha pulled Lex into her arms and held him tightly. It was partly his hormones playing up, but she loved the fact that he was honest with her. 'Oh sweetheart, you have a piece of him growing inside of you. There's also Clark, they are so alike in so many ways.'

'Kal and I didn't have the history of friendship, anger, and all the lies.'

At times like these, Martha looked back and hated what they had done to Lex. 'You can't just blame Clark. Jonathan and I were a lot to do with that. If I could do it all again, I would change a lot of things. Do you hate us, or still blame us?' She needed to know the answer so you knew where she stood and what would need to be done. If anything could.

'No, not anymore. It's just difficult to love two men who are genetically the same, but have different personalities. I guess it would be like loving both identical twins.'

'You do need to tell Conner, Clark, and Jonathan. We can't have any more secrets between us, not now.'

'You're right, I'll tell Conner first. He should be back soon.'

'Dad?' Conner's voice suddenly hit them.

Lex paled. 'Do you think he heard?'

'I don't think so. We'll find out in a minute, that boy can't lie to you.'

Lex chuckled. 'No, he can't. He's as bad as Clark was.'

The door opened and Conner walked in. 'Grandma.' With a huge smile on his face, he rushed over and hugged her. When he stepped back he could feel that something was off. 'What's going on?'

'You'd better sit down Conner. I have something to tell you.'

'Are you sending me away?' Conner's voice suddenly sounded so small.

'What, no, of course not. In fact, your birth certificate and other identification should be here any day now. You're my son Conner.'

'Well, tell me already, you're starting to freak me out.'

'I'm pregnant with Kal's child.' Lex blurted it out. Martha reached out and took hold of his hand.

'You're pregnant?' Conner's face fell as he thought of Lex and Kal. 'That means that you two, ewwww.'

Lex laughed. 'Just don't think about it.'

'Thanks, dad,' he replied sarcastically. 'A little brother or sister, I'm going to be part of a family.'

'You already are Conner.' Martha smiled at her grandson.

Conner hugged her, and then he turned to do the same to Lex. 'A baby, have you told Clark yet?'

They still hadn't managed to make Conner completely comfortable with Clark yet, and he still called him by his name. It was obvious it hurt the Kryptonian, but he didn't say anything and did his best to prove himself to his son.

'Not yet, the only people, that know, are you two, Bruce, and Alfred. They're the ones that found out.'

'All those trips to Gotham now make sense.' Martha added she knew that Clark had been so jealous with how close the two billionaires had become. 'Well, you have us, and Clark will be fine. He will have to be he doesn't have any choice in the matter.'

'It's not just about Clark's jealousy.' Lex sighed. 'Every time I see him I think of Kal. Clark and I, we have a long history and a lot of it isn't good. Kal we didn't have a history, but he wanted me just like I am. It's been a very long time since that has happened.' He chuckled to himself. 'The last time would've been when I first met Clark.'

'Oh dad.' Conner walked over and hugged him tightly. 'Everything's going to be better.'

'Let's hope so.' Lex couldn't believe he had one son and a child on the way. He had made a promise to himself that he would never treat them like he was. Even now he couldn't understand why Lionel had been the way he was. Lex would never, could never treat Conner like that, even with his abilities.

'Give Clark a chance. He does love you, and you do still love him.' Martha could see that they did. It was obvious when they looked at each other. She now understood why there was also a hint of sadness there. If only she could go back in time to when Clark and Lex had first become friends, she would have changed so much.

'I know he wants to or thinks he does before we knew of the other universe he had no interest in me. It wasn't until Kal arrived that the jealousy kicked in. I'm afraid that if I let him in he's going to realise that he doesn't actually love me.'

'I'm feeling tired.' Lex hugged both of them and headed out of the room. Conner followed him out. He had to make sure that his dad was okay.

Martha would have to speak to him again about them letting Jonathan and Clark know.

XXXXX

Bruce Wayne waited impatiently for Alfred to join him. They were heading to Smallville to how Lex was doing. It was weird how things had changed. He'd grown close to Lex over these last few months as he kept an eye on him and the baby. He wanted to make sure that they were both okay.

The strangest thing for him was that he once believed he was in love with Clark. Here was a man, well an alien who gave up so much to protect the public whether they were good or bad. Now with all the time he has spent with Lex just talking and getting to know him. He's started to appreciate how smart and interesting he was. Bruce could now see why Clark was drawn to his as a teenager. The thing is now he has started to dreams about the other billionaire, and not just sexual ones. He does have those, but there were also those ones with them with the baby as a family. He knew that Lex would never feel the same. They had talked about how he felt about Kal and Clark. Bruce wasn't going to add to his troubles. He was going to be a friend and nothing more.

'Are you ready Master Bruce?' Alfred asked as he walked over.

'Yes Alfred, let's go to the airstrip. I want to check on Lex.'

'Of course sir, I would like to make sure that Master Lex and his child are healthy and doing well.'

XXXXX

Martha had been in contact with Lex about when they could tell the other members of the Kent family. He had finally agreed that she could tell Jonathan, as tonight he was going to tell Clark. She really hoped her son didn't do something stupid. She could actually see Lex's point of view. Kal had treated him better straight from the beginning. He didn't have to fight his father's negative legacy. Martha hoped that Lex would give Clark a chance.

XXXXX

Lex couldn't help but laugh as Conner stormed out in a sulk. He wanted to be there to support Lex while he told Clark. He loved the fact that his son wanted to do that, but it was something that he felt he had to do alone.

He took a deep breath as he heard a door open and close.

'Lex.' Clark called out.

'I'm in the library.' This was it there was no turning back.

The library door opened and in Clark, walked. 'Mom said you had something important to tell me.'

'Yes I do, please come and sit down.' Lex moved and sat down on the couch. Clark joined him straight away.

'Lex what's wrong? You're starting to worry me.'

'You know that I've been in contact with Bruce a lot.'

'Yeah, you've been visiting him a lot.' Clark's green eyes flashed red briefly. His posture stiffened and screamed out the jealousy he was feeling.

Lex just shook his head. He still couldn't believe that Clark was jealous after all these years with no sign of it before. He felt too old for this angst, but he was about to announce he was pregnant with a child from an alternate universe. Lex rubbed his head his life was a science fiction movie.

'Clark, I'm pregnant with Kal's child.' Lex suddenly blurted out.

Clark froze as he stared at him. His mind had just stopped working. 'I….'He stuttered to a stop.

'Clark?' Lex's blue eyes were full of worry. He was suddenly worried that Clark would end this new friendship they had. He stood up and walked away from the sofa.

Clark felt so angry at Kal. He had everything that should have been his if only he made different decisions. His eyes fell down to Lex's stomach and his x-ray clicked on, and there he could see it. There was really a baby in there. Clark had never wanted anything as desperately as he did wanting that child to be his.

'You're pregnant with Kal's child?' He spat out the other name.

'Yes Clark I am.' Lex watched him carefully. He watched as Clark clenched his hands. 'Is this going to be a problem?' He was tired and really didn't want to have an argument about something that couldn't be changed. No matter what happened between the two of them Lex was happy to be pregnant and to have a piece of Kal with him.

'What, no, I just wish things could have been different.' Clark walked over to him and placed a hand on his stomach. 'That we were together and this was our child.'

'Clark we can't change our past. It's up to you whether we remain friends or not. Yes, I know I have been distant. I miss him Clark and I know you hate that. I can't help it. He treated me with trust and respect. I fell in love with him. Those parts, that I fell for in him, are the same in you, but our history has a lot of anger in it. I'm willing to try and build on our friendship if you are? I want you to be a part of this child's life, just like you want to be in Conner's.'

'I'd like to try and be friends again. I know we've, I've made a ton of mistakes, but I want to move on as well.'

'Good.' Lex chuckled; he was suddenly pulled into Clark's arms and held him tightly.

XXXXX

Jonathan just stared at his wife. He was sure that he must have misheard her.

'Are you going to say anything?' Martha asked impatiently.

'Lex is pregnant with Kal's child?'

'Yes, Jonathan in a way Lex is having our grandchild. It's no different from how we see Conner, even more so as it is OUR Lex. We're going to support him, right?'

Jonathan smiled at his wife. They did love Conner as their very own. 'Of course we're going to support them.'

'Lex is telling Clark now.' They had no idea how their son was going to react to this news. They knew that he was very jealous of Lex's relationship with Kal. They just had to wait and see.

XXXXX

A circle of light appeared. A connection to another reality suddenly opened.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Lex was thrilled that everyone had taken the pregnancy news very well there had been doubts in his mind. Things just seemed to be happening so quickly now. He had just started to feel so claustrophobic that it was time to get a little fresh air.

A hand suddenly covered his mouth and pulled him back into a slightly wooded area. Lex felt the panic rise within him, not for his self, but that of his unborn child. Was this someone out to kill him or to rob him?

'Lex.' A weak voice called out to him.

This person knowing his name didn't mean anything, there weren't many people that didn't know who he was, and he knew that his looks were very striking. Yet there was something that seemed to stop him from automatically fighting back. It was a voice that was so similar, but also slightly different from that of this world's Clark. It was the slight differences that made his chest hurt. It was a voice he thought he would never here again. Lex spun around quickly, making him dizzy as he did so. 'Kal?' His hands reached out to anything to steady him. He managed to grab hold of Kryptonian muscular arms that held him steady. These had been arms that had kidnapped him, held him all night and kept him safe. They also gripped him tightly in the midst of passion, and were tender when words of love were whispered. These were arms he thought he would never feel again.

'Lex, what is wrong with you?' Kal demanded to know, he had thought that Clark would look after him. He slowly scanned down the billionaire's body with his x-ray vision and suddenly stopped. 'You're with child, so you and Clark.' He couldn't help the hurt in his voice, even though he had told his love to move on. He hadn't thought it would be so quick. For him to be so far along it would have happened as soon as they arrived back to this universe.

'No Kal, it's not Clark's, it's yours. Clark and I haven't, we've never…..' Lex couldn't finish the sentence when then man he loved and thought had died was in front of him. The closer he looked the more he could see there was something wrong. Kal looked ill. 'What's wrong? We need to get you inside.' Before they could take a step forward the Kryptonian fell to the ground, and he took Lex with him. Lex pulled out his cell and dialled. 'Martha, I need Clark. Get him to find me while I talk to you. I am in the gardens. Martha, it's Kal, he's here and alive, but there is something wrong with him. He just collapsed.' He tried to keep the panic out of his voice, but knew he failed when Martha was doing her best to keep him calm.

'Lex?' Clark called out as he suddenly arrived.

'Over here Clark.' Lex replied and then turned his attention to the woman on the phone. 'He's here now. You don't have to come over; okay we'll see you soon.' He was so glad to have the Kent' in his life. Martha and Jonathan had both been wonderful. They had all come a long way since his first arrival in Smallville. They had become parents to him, more so than his had ever been. He loved his mother, but she was far from perfect and then left him far too soon to deal with things on his own.

'Is it really him?' Clark glowered at his twin. The man who had everything he had wanted to first. He felt glad and guilty at the same time. He was glad that the man was still alive, but guilty that he wished he wasn't because Kal was the one man that could take everything away from him.

'Yes Clark, it's him. Can you get him into my room? I need to go and tell Conner if he doesn't already know.'

'Your room.' He growled, 'is that really necessary?'

'This is not the time Clark, just do it.' Lex rubbed his head, with his abilities he couldn't get headaches, but he felt like one was coming on.

XXXXX

Conner walked out his room as he heard loud voices, well loud to him. It was definitely dad and Clark. He knew he had to make sure everything was okay. His dad couldn't get stressed as much due to the baby.

'Dad, what's going on? Are you and Clark having an argument?'

'No, we aren't. I just need to tell you something…' Lex paused for a moment.

'Tell me what?'

However, he told him it was going to make Conner nervous. His doppelganger had done a number on the kid about building Kal up as a monster.

'Kal's here; there's something wrong with him. Clark has taken him to my room.' He suddenly blurted out.

Conner paled suddenly as all the fear started to crush him, all the stories that he was told seemed to overwhelm him. 'He…..'

'Conner, take a deep breath with me. It's okay; remember he's not going to hurt you. Your father is a good man, uh Kryptonian. Take it easy. Lex's continued to mumble as slowly Conner started to calm down.

After a few moments, he turned and looked at Lex. 'What happened to my world? Is it still there?'

'I will find out everything I can and let you know.'

'I'll talk to him myself, I can't keep being afraid of him, or Clark. My father, uh the other Lex he lied to me. He used me for his selfish purposes. I need to take control for my own good.'

'Only do it if you're ready Conner. You've been through a lot, and no one is expecting anything from you.' Lex pulled his son into his arms and held him tightly. There was no doubt about it, he considered the teenager his son, and then groaned at the thought.

'What's wrong dad?' He asked.

'I'm going to have a human, mutant, alien teenage son, and a human, mutant, alien baby. It's a good thing that I'm bald; I won't have to worry about going grey or losing my hair.

Conner just started to laugh. His fears weren't gone, but he felt a little better. He wasn't alone; he had a family.

XXXXXX

Kal groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He gazed around the unfamiliar room when his most recent memories had assaulted him. He had made it to the other world and to his Lex. His Lex who was pregnant with his child. If only things could have been different between them, they could have had a great life together.

'He misses you.' Clark muttered he had seen Kal wake up, and the smile that appeared on the overlord's face. His green eyes continued to stare out of the mansion gardens; if only he had been evil it would have made things so much easier.

'I missed him too, thank you for taking care of them both.'

Clark turned around to look at him; a frown covered his handsome face. 'Aren't you here to take back Lex and your children?'

'There are a lot of things going; I need to talk to you, Lex and Batman.'

'I'll sort it out.' Clark walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Conner.

'I came to talk to him.' The teenager's face was very quiet.

'Of course, if you need me or Lex just call. I'll hear you, and I will get him.' He desperately wanted this young man to not be afraid of him.

Kal watched as his son walked into the room. 'Hello, son.' He kept his voice soft. When this worlds Lex had arrived, he had found out what had been said about him. The Kryptonian hated that his son was afraid of him. This was something he could hopefully correct before it was too late.

'Hello, dad.' Conner replied as he forced himself to walk further into the room.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

N/B I know this is a short chapter, but I am trying to update all my stories so everyone knows I haven't forgotten about them.

XXXXX

Kal looked up at his son. 'Hello Connor, you're looking well. You seem happy here with Lex.' He paused for a moment. 'I'm sorry for everything I…'

'It's not your fault. I believed everything he said. So many things could have been different between us.' Connor wanted to get closer to his father, but no matter what he said there was still something that held him back. There was still that fear that was within him. 'Are you taking me, us back with you?'

'There are some things that have happened. I need to talk to Lex, Clark and Bruce.'

'Something has happened hasn't it?'

'Connor, no matter what happens this is your home now. I want you to be happy here with Lex and the Kent family.'

'I am happy here, dad is great. I have two great grandparents who love me.'

'What about Clark?'

'I…' Connor looked down at the ground and scuffed his foot on the wooden floor boards.

'Is it because we look identical?'

'Partly, okay mostly, but it's also how he treated dad. I guess I was already biased and I grabbed hold onto anything to push him away.'

'You don't push away his parents, they treated Lex the same way as well.'

'They were parents trying to protect their son who was different. Clark was dad's best friend. No matter what he asked dad gave it to him.'

'Lex lied as well.'

'I know, I am trying, and I will try to make more of an effort.'

'I'm glad to hear it. You're going to need help in the future.'

The door opened and in walked Lex. He wrapped his arms around Connor and hugged him.

'Things okay here?'

'Everything is fine dad; can I go and play on the x-box?'

'Go ahead.' He smiled at the confusion on Kal's face. 'It's a machine that plays games. No matter what universe a teenager is from. You put them in front of a games machine and they become all the same.'

'So, he's fitting in here?' Kal needed to make sure that his son was doing okay.

'He's getting there. I'm teaching him, I will hire private tutors, and maybe at some point he will be ready to go to school. Clark will also be around when abilities appear.' Lex sighed he still hated the fact that the two of them hadn't been able to become closer.

'He'll learn to trust Clark. Lex, the one from my world really put a wedge between us. He made Connor terrified of me.'

'What happened over there? Why are you here?'

'Can we wait until Clark and Bruce are here? I only want to go through it once, and I'm sure that there will be questions.'

'I understand.' Lex just stood there and just stared at the man he loved and thought he lost.

Kal couldn't believe he was here. He knew that nothing would happen between them again, it couldn't. He just needed to be close. Kal moved to one side and patted the mattress.

Lex walked over and lay next to him. All the tension immediately left his body as soon as Kal's strong arm wrapped around him, and pulled him towards him.

'I've missed you.' Kal whispered.

'I've missed you too.' Lex smiled as one large hand settled over his stomach.

XXXXX

Clark looked down sadly as he stood outside Lex's bedroom. He hated his super hearing at times.

XXXXX

Kal looked up at Clark, Lex and Bruce. 'Thank you for getting here as soon as you can Bruce'

'You're welcome Kal, why are we here?'

'The battle was brutal; most of my people were killed. A few managed to survive.' Kal took a deep breath. 'Lex, our worlds Lex told them about the ability to travel to alternate universes. They've started to look for that knowledge. We managed to hide it; I need you to come back with me. If you can't stop the aliens you have to help me get to the lab that holds the information. If not all universes are in peril.'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/ Thank you to my wonderful beta and I apologise for not replying to review, but at the moment I can barely manage to write. I am doing my best hugs to all.

XXXXX

"So when do we go?" Lex asked as he looked around.

Clark turned to him. "You're not going."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not." Kal replied.

Bruce stepped forward to get everyone's attention before a huge argument broke out. "Lex, you're pregnant and not only that but there's Connor. He needs you."

"Fine." Lex snapped he knew that he couldn't truly go. He felt so helpless; he might lose both Kryptonian's and Bruce who had become one of his closest friends.

The door opened and in walked Connor, the teenager looked around. "So when are you going?"

"Now." Clark answered and smiled at him. He wished that the young man didn't feel so afraid of him and that he could be the other father that he needed.

"You're all going?" Conner's gaze shot to Lex, his face full of fear.

"No, not all of us I'm staying. I can't go because of not only this little one." He patted his stomach, "but there's also you. I can't leave you."

Conner rushed into his arms and held him tightly. "I'm so glad."

"Easy there, I need to breath." Lex chuckled as his son released him, but his face slightly red from embarrassment.

"Let's go." Bruce turned and walked towards the door.

"We'll be back as soon as we can" Clark smiled sadly at them. He, and the others would do the best to come back, but they would do everything to make sure this Earth was safe.

"They'll be okay dad." There was a pause. "I wished he hadn't made me so afraid of them. I want to get closer to them, either or both, but something holds me back."

Lex could kill his doppelganger for doing this Kal and Clark were both good men. "Well, when they get back we can work on it. They can also help you with your abilities." He sighed deeply and looked around. This was the last place he wanted to wait. "Let's go and visit your grandparents."

The smile on Conner's face showed him that it was definitely the right decision.

XXXXX

Kal looked around at his world. It was once a beautiful place, but now it was just ruins. He still couldn't believe how he had been fooled by this world's Lex Luthor.

"I'm sorry for what had happened. If I'd stayed maybe I could've helped." Clark felt sick all this destruction and death.

"You did what you had to and that was get them back to your world. The only thing that matters now is keeping this from happening to any other universe. I'm the only one left who has the knowledge to be able to travel between worlds. If it comes to it, you two have to make sure that no one gets it, which means you might have to kill me." Kal could see that Clark was about to argue.

"We'll do what we have to; even if that means we all remain here." Bruce knew that this technology was too powerful for anyone to have. They were lucky that it was a decent Kryptonian that had designed it. "Where do we go now?"

"The lab, it's that building." Kal pointed to one of the few buildings that remained intact. It proved that the invaders knew what had been in there. It also meant that they would have a welcoming party as soon as they walked in.

"I guess with their hearing that splitting up is going to be a waste of time." Bruce muttered he hated the fact that he was the only one without abilities. He did have some green Kryptonite on him. They were housed in lead until needed.

"Let's get in there and destroy everything." Clark wanted this over, and to hopefully go back home.

The three men walked towards the building, ready for the fight that was about to begin.

XXXXX

"They're going to be fine." Martha placed her hand on Lex's shoulder. Things had changed so much since Conner came into their lives and it was for the better. She was looked forward to the baby being born, they're family was growing.

"What if I lose them both?"

"What if you don't? They both love you Lex."

"I know I love them both too." He couldn't help but laugh. "This would have been a fantasy for a teenage me."

"Please stop there." Martha joked, "Clark is my son. Drink your tea."

"Yes ma'am."

XXXXX

"Get Kal into the machine no matter what it takes." The General ordered. "We'll have all the information we need once we do that. Once that has happened all the infinite universes will be ours." If it wasn't for this machine that they had stolen from another race they had conquered this plan wouldn't have worked. He was also glad that there were so many volunteers to go into the machine as well. He didn't really want to force any of his people, he would but it was easier his way.

XXXXX

Clark heard Kal shout for him, he'd been slammed through the building wall by some of the invaders and the battle had continued out there. It was clear that they had wanted to keep the two Kryptonian's away from each other. Just then he heard some kind of machine had started up.

"This can't be good." He muttered to himself.

"Clark, go." Batman called out as he stabbed one with a green Kryptonite knife.

Clark managed to get away before it affected him too much. As he ran into the building he noticed that Kal was contained in one part of a machine, and one of the General's men in an identical one.

"He's connecting us; they'll know everything I do if they join." Kal yelled out, he used the fact that they couldn't get to him. If they tried he would've been able to escape. If he couldn't be freed there was only one other thing that could be done.

There were many Kryptonian's surrounding him, but obviously none around the volunteer.

Clark glanced over at his doppelganger and nodded, there was only one thing left to do that might work. The machine started to light up, as soon as he saw that he ran over to the man who stood alone and pushed him out of the way. Just then the light hit him, he could hear Kal's scream join his own.

Bruce ran in and watched as the General yell out in anger. He followed the man's gaze and watched as Kal and Clark collapse still surrounded by the blue light. As soon as it finished he rushed to Clark's side. He didn't understand why the attack had stopped. Whatever the machine did was the reason why they attacked, without it they seemed lost. From their attitudes no one else had done this, maybe they hadn't come across other Kryptonian's or races that had abilities that matched their own. He glanced over to Kal, but there was no movement.

"Bruce." Clark mumbled.

"Clark, are you okay?"

"I…" The young man opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes widened with fear.

"What is it?"

"I know this place." Clark whispered fearfully.

"Of course…"

"No, I mean I have memories of this place before now. I remember looking into here before coming for help. I managed to escape from them and jump universes for help. The longing to see Lex and Conner again is so strong; I never thought I would see them again." Clark paused and looked over at his friend. "What the fuck is going on?"

Bruce rushed over to Kal and felt for a pulse. "He's dead." He looked over and noticed the General watch them. It was clear he had hoped that any helpful information would be dropped. "Clark, we need to get out of here now. Grab me…" With that the world rushed past him. As soon as they stopped the world still spun around him.

Clark grabbed hold of their devices and pressed the buttons on both. Just as they vanished they could hear voices shout behind them. It had been good for them that the General still treated them as they were less powerful. They reacted a little slowly to Clark and Kal, which was their big mistake.

XXXXX

Lex, Conner, Martha and Jonathan looked up as the door opened. They had all come back to the mansion to wait.

"Clark." Martha whispered her hand against her mouth. She had been so afraid that this was the time that she would lose him. "Kal?"

"He's…." Clark's voiced faded away.

"He's dead." Lex replied as he tried to hold back the tears. He was glad to see that Clark and Bruce were alive, but a man he had loved was gone.

"Physically, yes he is dead." Bruce answered and watched as all heads swivelled to him.

Blue-silver eyes narrowed at the man dressed in rubber. "What do you mean physically?"

Bruce turned to look at Clark and indicated for him to carry on.

"They had a machine there, it joins to people mentally. If I didn't have any abilities it would've probably killed me. I heard Kal call for me, when I got there he was in one part of this machine surrounded by the General and his men. There was a volunteer in the other part. I didn't know what it was for, but it seemed that the only thing to do was to take this man's place. When I awoke I had all Kal's memories and feelings. I mean there are some things that come to mind and it wouldn't be something I, uhhh Clark, would think off. I guess because we are technically the same person we merged into one. Lex, you can ask me anything and I will answer."

"So you and Kal are one person, there aren't two of you in there." Lex indicated towards Clark's head.

Green eyes sparkled as he laughed. "No, there's just one of me in here. It's just a new me, I guess."

"I, I need some time alone." Lex turned and walked out.

Clark went to follow him, but his father reached out and stopped him. "You need to give him some time. Remember he loved you both for different reasons and now the two of you are one person. It's going to take some time for him to get use to the idea; it will take us all time."

"You don't see me differently, do you Dad?"

"No, but you will have changed and as you said you think differently than before. We'll get through this. Everyone changes as they grow older, yours has just happened slightly differently than normal."

"I've always been different." Clark laughed as he hugged his parents, glad to know that they would be there for him. He always worried that one day his abilities would be too much for them, but so far so good.

XXXXX

An hour later Clark went to look for Lex, he needed to see and talk to the older man. He understood how hard it had to be.

"Lex?" Clark watched as Lex played with one of the pool balls. He pushed it so it rolled around the green felt table.

"This is weird even for us."

"I know, I…I don't know what to say to make you feel better."

"I don't think there is anything." Lex turned. "I loved you both so much. I don't know this new you, even though it's both of you. I guess the only we can do is for me, for us, to get to know the new you. Don't pretend to be old Clark or Kal. Let's start and try to be friends."

"That sounds like a plan." He walked forward and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm the new Clark Kent, I'm an alien from a destroyed planet called Krypton."

"Hi Clark, I'm Lex Luthor, thank you for being honest. I'm a pregnant meteor mutant." The two men laughed, it was still tinged with sadness as they were mourning the two men, in theory, that had died.

XXXXX

Lex held the little girl in his arms; they had named her Martha, not only for Clark's mother, but also Bruce's. He had become family to them and was one of the little girls' godfather.

Clark walked over and kissed them both. It had taken everyone a while to get use to the new Clark and there had been a lot of arguments. It was difficult for everyone to watch as he did something more Kal, than Clark. He had started to hate the words 'Clark wouldn't have done that'. Once that hurdle had been overcome, things had become easier. Lex had fallen in love with the new him and to make things even better, Conner had started to let him in. They still had some way to go, but Clark could walk into a room, and talk to the teenager without him wanting to run away.

Lex watched as his son joined them; soon Martha and Jonathan would be over. He had the family he had always dreamt off. It was the life he always wanted. The dark whole in him, the one that wanted to reach out and hurt those who hurt him was finally filled. He still had his moments but knowing the Kent's he turned it into something good. The person who had helped most was Bruce; he truly understood what it was like to have those thoughts. Clark had started to train his abilities more; he wanted to do the same in Metropolis as Batman did in Gotham. One day the world would really know that aliens were among us, and they were extremely gorgeous and dangerous to ones libido.

The End.


End file.
